


A Peaceful Meditation

by HawkAussie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Gen, Short One Shot, Team Sweden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkAussie/pseuds/HawkAussie
Summary: A short one-shot based off a little challenge that I did to write something in a 12-hour block.





	A Peaceful Meditation

Seeing these people relaxing under the summer sun does get me the nerves as the feeling of why instead of helping the economy at this time. Maybe if something bad happens, they might not have the money to support themselves in time of need. But here they are in the afternoon sun doing things that shouldn't be allowed.

"Hej William och Alma, låt oss gå över till vattnet," one of the teenagers responded leading his friends over to the water.

I merely sat there on the beach wondering why they wanted to be in the water especially with the clouds looking eerily dark. Almost like rain was possibly going to come down and ruined their day but I digress as only they would have themselves to blame. Picking up the book, I opened up my mystery novel to where I was and read another chapter before leaving the beach and walking back to the car.

After reading another two chapters of the book, I started feeling a little bit lightheaded. This felt a little bit odd as I thought I drank some water before heading out. Maybe my age is getting up to me as sometimes as I do forget things. Nothing though that a few crosswords wouldn't hurt to try and improve memory and keep the brain working.

Putting the book away, I started to get up and onto my feet. After taking a couple of slow steps, the headache came back in what felt like it was attacking me. Trying to keep calm, I started to slowly stumble, trying to stay standing up. Though each second I felt like the life from me was disappearing from me and before long falling face-first into the grass to the screams of the people that was in the area.

As I slowly opened my eyes, I pondered where I was as I felt like I might have died and gone to the other world as that feeling of death was creeping up to me. Maybe, by me fainting, this could be the end of my life for me. There was though one problem if this was the end then why did the floor of this place be grass, not the clouds that we usually see in those books.

"Vänta vad som händer?" a voice spoke was heard breaking the silence moment.

That felt a little bit odd as that seemed like I wasn't alone on heaven and voices made me concerned of where I was.

"De är i vattnet."

"Haj, tror jag."

"Mitt barn är borta."

Not wanting to stay and hear the screams, I started to gradually lift my head from the ground to see the noises coming from fellow humans with ….um whatever just happened as I could see animals that weren't familiar to me. Certainly in this part of the country, it wasn't really common and having a look at them closer they seem too familiar to anything that I had ever read in the books. One looked like it was a cat that had a neck pillow around its neck. Another looked like a small rhino with the horn in the middle of its head.

Then there was me as I didn't realize at first that I had also been transformed into one of these monsters as I looked at my hands and noticed that I had only three white figures instead of the five fingers that usually was part of my body. These figures then came down into a slim arm that surely wasn't that slim when I had fainted earlier.

"Umm, vad," I thought as I was confused as I look at my body and saw something that didn't look my body. A quick pinch of the body confirmed my suspicion. This body though felt different though as it didn't felt human especially the pants as they don't suit me at all one bit. Attempting to take them off prove to be difficult as they didn't want to come off which was a problem.

Slowly walking into town, I could only see the chaos as families were starting to split apart due to this event that would later be known as the transformation event. I didn't know at that particular time but it wasn't just the city of Malmo being affected, no not the country but instead it was the world and it's a relief that I didn't have family that would worry about my... transformation into one of those beings.

Over the following days, I learned how to use the body and what this was. For starters, I apparently had turned into a Medicham which in the games is a psychic type. That sort of didn't worry me until I read about it and apparently it's the Mediate Pokemon which I jokily thought that it was funny. Considering that I don't do any form of this body and soul stuff that meditation usually provides on the daily. Now though it seems like that I have to be creative in this brand new world as not even I planned for this to happen.

* * *

_Epliogue_

It's now been about six months now since the historical event has happened and for me, I have gotten away from society to be on my own. Being alone does have its challenges as when I am low on food I have to go out. Into the forests which I am less familiar compared to my previous life as a human. After I sold everything to hopefully a better home, I jetted off into the wild. Mainly to bring peace to myself as I sit here in the forest without barely any human life to interrupt me from the meditation.

Though considering that now you have found me. I question you, why you are here to greet me in this time of need as you don't just walk over here without a reason do you.


End file.
